


Permanent: Isaac At Two Years

by Virago77 (PriPri)



Series: Ad Astra Per Aspera [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dada!Stiles, Kid Fic, M/M, Papa!Derek, again with the fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-15
Updated: 2013-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-04 16:53:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1083401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriPri/pseuds/Virago77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Stilinski-Hale family take a vacation to New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent: Isaac At Two Years

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not posting in chronological order so don't think that you've missed out on any Isaac cuteness :) This is unproofed and unbeta'd. Feel free to point out any mistakes you find. Hope you enjoy this short installment of Stilinski-Hale family feels and stay tuned for more.

* * *

**Permanent: Isaac at Two Years**  

 

_It's permanent_

_We'll be watching your back_  

*** 

            The Stilinski-Hales took a family vacation to New York.  It was a getaway they desperately needed and it was a chance to reconnect with the pack that had sheltered Derek and Laura so many years ago.  This was also a chance to see how Isaac handled being away from his normal environment.  Isaac, of course, took to it like a duck to water.  He adjusted quickly to the new sights and scents and handled the new wolves very well for a boy his age. 

            Currently he was showing Woof-Woof to Cassie, a little girl his age, while Derek conversed with the local alpha.  They were in Central Park having a pack picnic, enjoying the sun and each other’s company.  When Cassie, who was the alpha’s daughter, came to clutch at her father’s leg, Derek searched out his son with his eyes.  When he didn’t immediately see him, panic crept into his chest and he sought out his mate and his boy’s heartbeat. 

*** 

            Cassie didn’t understand how Woof-Woof liked to play, so Isaac was okay with her running off; he and Woof-Woof were better off on their own.  Woof-Woof was currently rolling through the grass—with Isaac’s help—and Isaac followed him until they bumped into something.  Or someone.  Isaac grasped his wolf and sat up to get a better look at them.

            She was a she and she smelled funny, but in a good way.  Isaac felt like he should know her, but she didn’t smell at all like pack they were visiting, so he knew she was a stranger.  He vaguely remembered his parents saying something about talking to strangers and how he shouldn’t do it, but she looked friendly and spoke to him in sweet tones. 

            “Well aren’t you just the cutest thing!” she cooed.  “What’s your name?”

            “Isaac.” He smiled up at her.

            “Well it’s nice to meet you Isaac, I’m Lilly.  And who is your friend?”

            “Woof-Woof.”

            “It’s nice to meet you too, Woof-Woof.” She addressed the wolf.

            Isaac liked Lilly, because she spoke to Woof-Woof like he did; like he was real.  Because he _was_ real.  It boggled his mind that no one, except for Dada, could tell.  Isaac decided that Lily was going to be his friend, when Papa and Dada rushed over.  Papa was flashing his angry eyes and Isaac knew he had done the wrong thing by talking with a stranger. 

*** 

            “Oh please do not fret; I mean no harm to Isaac.”

            Stiles felt a chill run through him and he instantly knew before Derek could even confirm it by smell, which he clearly had judging by the flash of red eyes and the low growl rumbling from deep in his husband’s throat.  Stiles grabbed Isaac from the grass and clutched him to his chest.  “You’re her.  You’re the one who…”

            “I am.  My name is Lilly.”

            Derek wrapped himself protectively around his family, “Have you come to take him?” Derek asked, voice devoid of any intonation.

            Stiles looked from Derek to Isaac to Lilly, “What?!” he exclaimed.  “No!  No you can’t take him— Please don’t take our son.” Stiles was bordering on hysterical and his distress upset Isaac who immediately began to whimper and squirm in his arms.  “No, no, shh,” Stiles soothed, rocking him gently and kissing at his head, his temple, rubbing his face and hands over the boy, knowing his scent would calm him.  “It’s all right Baby Boy; Papa and Dada are here.” He whispered against the boy’s temple and Isaac wrapped his arms around Stiles and buried his nose in his neck while his hand sought out contact with Derek.

            “I’m here pup.” Derek soothed placing his hand against the back of Isaac’s neck.  To Lilly, “We love him…more than anything.  He’s our whole world; please don’t take that from us.”  The plea was unlike the Derek Stiles knew; it was quiet and without much inflection, but raw and palpably vulnerable.

            Lilly smiled at them.  “Isaac has a large and loving family.  He’s part of a flourishing pack and has parents who would do anything for him—”

            “We would!  We’d do _anything_ for him.” Stiles assured frantically.

            She gave them a slight nod, “See that it stays that way.  I have no intention of removing Isaac from your care as long as you continue to love him as you do.  I care for him as well; I’ve been keeping tabs on him and will continue to do so.  I have to say, Isaac chose his parents well.” She grinned and then was gone.

 

            If Stiles clutched Isaac a little tighter and wouldn’t let him out of his eyesight for any breadth of time for the remainder of their trip, Derek couldn’t blame him.  The thought of the faery taking Isaac away had been the scare of a lifetime and Derek didn’t know how he would survive if it ever truly happened.  There was; however, the bittersweet satisfaction in learning that Isaac has specifically chosen them to raise him.  Out of anyone, Isaac had chosen Derek and Stiles and they couldn’t be prouder. 

***

 


End file.
